An electrical connector can include a connector housing and an electrical contact assembly at least partially disposed within the connector housing. The electrical contact assembly, and thus the electrical connector, can include a mating end that is configured to mate with a complementary electrically conductive component so as to establish an electrical connection with the complementary electrically conductive component. The complementary electrically conductive component can be configured as a power rail or bus bar for example. During manufacture, some electrical contact assemblies are inserted into a rear end of the connector housing that is opposite the mating end of the electrical connector. It may be undesirable for the electrical contact assemblies to move within the connector housing after manufacture. For example, vibration of the electrical connector can cause the electrical contact assembly to move toward the rear end of the connector housing.